


Lights off

by aest_tic



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aest_tic/pseuds/aest_tic
Summary: ₍₍...₎₎                          Las luces estaban apagadas,pero con eso bastaba para apreciarla.ཻུ۪۪kang seulgi + bae joohyun ༉‧₊˚-ˢᵉᵘˡᴿᵉⁿᵉ - ᴼⁿᵉ ˢʰᵒᵗˊˎ˗✧ ✎₍ aest_tic ₎*̣̩⋆̩☽ ⋆
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	Lights off

Es un día de clases normal para las amigas, Seulgi, Joohyun, Sooyoung y Yerim. Se encuentran en su receso de 10 minutos por clase, hablando como siempre lo hacen, divirtiéndose. En un momento, la mayor de las cuatro desvió el tema de su charla, las notas y exámenes, para dar una noticia importante para ella.

— Chicas, tengo algo que quiero decirles — dice Joohyun algo tímida, parecía ser algo íntimo, realmente importante, por lo cual un semblante serio se apoderó rápido del lugar.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? — preguntó su amiga, Sooyoung, en tono preocupado. De vez en cuando su mayor puede dar miedo, más cuando repentinamente cambia el tema de conversación.

— ¿Irene? — dice la menor, así la llaman con cariño.

— Chicas, no se asusten — calma la mayor, hasta ella se había preocupado por ella misma, aunque no era nada malo lo que iba a decir — Es algo especial para mí, y quería compartirlo con ustedes, no creo que lo tomen a mal, yo —

— ¿Estás embarazada? — interrumpe Sooyoung

— Ja, ja, ja — ríe la mayor falsamente — No — la mira con mala cara para luego suspirar y lanzar su noticia — Hace un par de meses conocí a alguien, Son Seungwan, y pues, algunas cosas llevaron a otras y estamos saliendo — no era nada malo lo que acababa de contar, pero ciertamente Joohyun se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, principalmente por la reacción de Seulgi, por alguna razón le preocupaba que no se lo tome bien.

Esa tensión se cortó con la reacción de las chicas, puesto que se sorprenden, de una buena manera, para luego felicitarla y probablemente hacer bromas al respecto. Aunque Seulgi no se encontraba del todo feliz, puesto que es muy sabido por su círculo social el afecto que tiene sobre Joohyun, afecto que claramente su mayor desconocía. Seulgi solo finge estar orgullosa de que su amiga haya encontrado a alguien, sin embargo, por dentro estaba devastada, pues claro, la chica que la trae loca hace año y medio no la corresponde.

Termina el receso y las cinco vuelven a clases. Seulgi se destacaba en su colegio por ser una persona muy responsable, inteligente y participativa. Es una muy buena alumna, pero por la noticia no estuvo prestando mucha atención en la clase y eso provocó que el profesor le llame la atención repetidas veces.

A pesar de que faltaban dos horas, ese tiempo se le hizo una eternidad al grupo de amigas. Todas querían saber más sobre esa tal Son Seungwan, por lo cual cuando terminan las clases, a la salida, las cuatro amigas se reúnen. Sooyoung tenía pensado preguntarle a su mayor sobre su posible pareja, pero lo que no esperaban es que una chica, algo petiza, a decir verdad, estaba esperando en la salida. Ninguna de las tres sabía quién era hasta que Joohyun corre tras ella y sus amigas la siguen con curiosidad.

— Chicas, les presento a Seungwan — dice la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba tomándola del brazo, entrelazando los mismos.

— Ho —

— ¡Qué bonita! — interrumpe Yerim

— Que chiquita — dice por lo bajo Sooyoung, ganándose una mala mirada de Joohyun

— Hola... — Vuelve a presentarse — Me llamo Son Seungwan, pero pueden decirme Wendy — les regala una sonrisa radiante.

Acto seguido, las tres amigas se presentan. Fueron amables, obviamente. La chica nueva les llamaba la atención a todas, ciertamente era muy bella, su cabello era rubio, teñido, pero le quedaba fenomenal. Su flequillo y cabello corto le sentaban espectacular. La primera impresión fue realmente buena, Wendy es una chica carismática, tiene modales y todas se sentían cómodas con ella.

Seulgi entendía a la perfección por qué su amiga se fijó en ella, pues quien no lo haría. Aun así, no podía celarla, simplemente eran amigas, por lo cual decidió quizá acercarse a ella, o al menos no llevarse mal.

— Joy — así llaman a Sooyoung, de cariño también — Iré a dormir a la casa de Wendy, hoy no voy a poder acompañarte a tu casa, ¿No pasa nada? — pregunta Joohyun

— ¿Tan rápido me reemplazas? — y para agregarle algo de drama a la situación, apoya su mano derecha en su pecho, como si eso realmente le haya dolido — Mentira — la seriedad no le dura mucho tiempo, fue la única que se río por lo que hizo — No pasa nada Irene, no te preocupes. De todas formas, me quedaré con Seulgi, ¿Verdad? — Mira a la recién nombrada, medio amenazándola para no quedar tan mal.

— ¿Que yo qué? — Por lo bajo Sooyoung le da una patada a su mayor, quien había soltado un pequeño grito de dolor, aunque no haya dolido.

— ¿Verdaaad? — repite Joy

— Cierto Seulgi — interviene Yerim — Ayer nos dijiste que hoy íbamos a hacer pijamada en tu casa, ¿Que no recuerdas? —

— ¿En serio? — pregunta Joohyun, ella no recuerda que la hayan invitado

— Eh, yo... — Seulgi ya se encontraba en una situación algo incómoda para ella, causada por sus dos fieles amigas, pero fue salvada a último momento.

— Irene — la llama Seungwan — ¿Vamos? — y la toma de la mano, siempre con su radiante sonrisa en su perfecto rostro

— Sí — y olvida todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para despedirse de sus amigas e irse por su camino.

Seulgi suelta un suspiro, no estaba agotada, pero ciertamente se encontraba algo tensa.

— Vamos... — dice, y sus amigas entendieron que no debían decir nada al respecto, por lo menos una de ellas.

Con un clima tenso, algo triste y totalmente silencioso, las tres llegaron a la casa de su mayor. Saludaron a los padres, al menos Sooyoung y Yerim lo hicieron, y fueron las tres a su habitación.

— Vamos Seulgi, no te deprimas. Esto iba a pasar algún día, pero sabes que estamos para ti. Nos tienes a nosotras — Intenta reconfortarla Sooyoung, dándole un abrazo. Seulgi rompe en llanto, en parte estaba más aliviada, puesto que venía acumulando ese llanto desde el receso donde recibió aquella noticia, pero llorar no iba a solucionar sus problemas.

Yerim observaba confundida la situación, ella no sabía del amor que Seulgi sentía por Irene, sin embargo, sabía del amor que Irene sentía por Seulgi. La menor se sumó al abrazo y así estuvieron un rato.

— Gracias chicas, yo... Creo que estoy mejor — Sooyoung le limpia las lágrimas, las tres se sonríen entre sí y pasan a disfrutar su tiempo juntas. También hacer deberes, puesto que al día siguiente tenían clases.

La madre de Seulgi las llama para que bajen a cenar. Los padres no le preguntaron nada a su hija, no querían verla llorar, por lo que Sooyoung se quedó un momento con ellos después de la cena para contarles lo sucedido. No se lo tomaron a mal, tenían la mente abierta y amaban a su hija, por lo cual no hubo ningún comentario o pensamiento fuera de lugar.

Era de noche, las chicas estaban cansadas, por lo cual las tres se acostaron en la cama Queen de la mayor, no estaban incómodas para nada, puesto que hacía frío y no era la primera vez que compartían cama.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se preparan para ir al instituto. Joohyun y Seungwan llegaron juntas. Parece que la menor de las dos estaba haciéndole compañía a su pareja, porque cuando vieron que Seulgi, Sooyoung y Yerim estaban cerca, se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios.

Esa escena fue vista a cámara lenta por los ojos de Seulgi. Sus menores la tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando con una sonrisa, en el caso de la mayor de las tres, falsa, hacia Joohyun y entraron a su salón. En ese instante lo único que Seulgi quería era salir corriendo e ir a su casa, pero ya era tarde, habían entrado y su amor platónico ya las había saludado con una sonrisa y alegría radiante a cada una.

Ya las cuatro amigas sentadas en sus respectivos asientos, esperan hablando hasta que el profesor llegue.

— Oye, Seulgi — Joohyun la estaba llamando, ella la mira un tanto confundida y levanta un poco las cejas — ¿Cómo es eso de la pijamada? Ya sabes, a la que invitaste solo a dos de tus tres amigas — Yerim miró un tanto extrañada a la mayor, puesto que se dio cuenta que ese "amigas" le dolió, o quizá fue su imaginación.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que me reemplazas por tu novia? — defiende Sooyoung a su amiga, en broma, pero le gustaba el drama.

— No te reemplacé, Joy. Y no me cambies el tema — vuelve su mirada a la pobre de Seulgi — ¿No me dirás? — La interrogada se encontraba tensa, las tres notaron lo nerviosa que estaba y que se había quedado sin palabras. Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Joohyun — Era broma, no pienses que te iba a regañar ni nada. Solo me sorprendió que no me hayas invitado — dice un poco triste, se notaba en sus palabras

— Pero, si nunca las invité, vinieron solas — las cuatro miran rápidamente a la puerta

El profesor ya había llegado, por lo cual no pudieron seguir con su charla, pero al menos Seulgi se liberó el peso de la culpa que esa mentira había puesto sobre sus hombros. Ella no era buena para mentir.

Las clases pasaron rápido, tenían cuatro horas de clase, y los profesores que tenía ese día eran buena onda, además las materias les interesaban a las chicas, más puntos a favor.

Ya terminada la jornada diaria, las cuatro chicas, contentas, se dirigen a la salida. Seulgi estaba riendo junto a Joohyun por las peleas de Sooyoung y Yerim, estaban pasando un momento feliz como mejores amigas, pero al llegar a la salida, la mayor corre a abrazar a su pareja, olvidándose por completo de despedirse de sus amigas.

"Fue lindo mientras duró" pensó Seulgi. Se despidió de Sooyoung y junto con Yerim fueron a sus respectivas casas, que quedaban bastante cerca, mientras que Sooyoung tuvo que ir sola a la suya.

Y así pasaron los días. Wendy acompañando a Irene a todos lados, teniendo ella tiempo a solas con sus amigas únicamente en el instituto, y Joy, Yeri y Seulgi intentando disfrutar lo que podían por su amiga, quien lentamente se iba alejando de ellas. Seulgi no podía dejar de pensar en su amor, a pesar de que tenga en claro que no le corresponderá, ella seguía triste, a pesar de tener a sus dos mejores amigas como psicólogas.

⁽ ··· ⁾

El día de hoy, Joohyun iría sola al instituto. Seungwan iría a ver un amigo de la infancia de ella, llegaba de Canadá y lo iba a recibir en su casa, Kris Wu.

Joohyun se encontraba plácidamente dormida, al menos así lo estaba hasta que un grito de su madre la despertó.

— ¡Bae Joohyun! — Escucha a través de la puerta.

Sobresaltada, se levanta a velocidad de la luz y abre la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con algo que a no muchos les gusta ver. Una madre enojada.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? — dice en un tomo para nada amigable su madre. Irene mira el reloj que tiene en su pared y sus ojos se abren como platos — Vístete ya, no puedo llevarte, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar — su hija seguía desconcertada, no reaccionaba que se estaba haciendo tarde — ¡Apúrate! — Joohyun reacciona y comienza a preparar su mochila. La madre ya se estaba yendo — Y cierra todo, adiós —

— ¡Adiós ma! — levanta un poco la voz, puesto que su madre ya se encontraba escaleras abajo.

"Maldita sea, las 7:30 am, no puede ser que no haya sonado mi despertador, ya tengo media falta asegurada". Pensó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin desayunar ni cepillarse los dientes, come un chicle de menta que siempre carga en su mochila y cierra la puerta. Corre hacia el instituto, diez minutos así y llegaba sin que le pongan la falta completa.

Lo que ella no se esperaba, es que, pasando cerca del hogar de su novia, se encuentre una escena que sea imposible de borrar de sus ojos. Su pareja, la chica que ella pensaba estar enamorada, Son Seungwan, estaba besando apasionadamente, como nunca lo ha hecho con ella, a su supuesto amigo de la infancia en la puerta de entrada.

Sus piernas temblaron, perdió un poco el equilibrio. Se comenzó a sentir mal, mientras tanto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar.

Habiéndose olvidado completamente que tenía clases ese día, se volvió a su casa. Ya no controlaba sus piernas, como un robot abrió la puerta de su hogar, entró allí, volvió a cerrarla, olvidándose de ponerle seguro y caminó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sin prender ninguna luz, simplemente se acostó en su cama, se cubrió completamente, de pies a cabeza, habiéndose sacado únicamente los zapatos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún. No pensaba en nada, no podía, aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez, torturandola internamente.

Sooyoung vio toda la escena, ella también estaba llegando tarde a clases. No lo dudó dos veces y fue hacia la casa de su amiga, obviamente no la iba a dejar sola en esto, después de todo la quería, era una hermana para ella.

Joy se dirige sin pensarlo dos veces hacia Wendy y su amigo.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí — dice cruzada de brazos, mirando de mala manera a los chicos que acababan de cortar el beso — La ex pareja de mi mejor amiga, Son Seungwan —

— ¿Sooyoung? — Wendy nerviosa no sabía que responder — Ho-hola, yo, eh, esto no es lo que parece —

— Mucho gusto, soy Kris Wu, actual pareja de la ex de tu amiguita, ¿Algún problema? — Toma a Wendy por la cintura, como asegurando que es de "su propiedad".

— Solo quiero que sepas que Irene vio todo, todo lo que pase va a ser tu culpa, te perdiste de una persona única y radiante. No te perdonaré nunca si su sonrisa desaparece — Y le levanta el dedo medio, para luego dirigirse a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar a la casa de su mayor, golpea la puerta un par de veces, para luego darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Está mal que entre sin permiso?" Pensó. "Es preferible que sea yo antes que alguien con malas intenciones". No lo pensó dos veces y entró.

— Irene, soy yo — Levanta la voz para asegurarse que la escuchó y no se asuste — Joy — Cierra la puerta detrás de ella con seguro y busca en el primer lugar que pensó en donde estaría su amiga. Su habitación.

Al entrar, escuchó los sollozos de su amiga, sin dudarlo fue a hacerle compañía. Se sentó en su cama y tomó su mano.

— Joy... Ella-ella me había — Le costaba tanto hablar por las lágrimas, pero no era necesario que lo diga, verla en ese estado ya le partía el corazón

— Irene, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer con ellos. Aquí estoy para ti, y sé que las demás también lo estarán — La mayor se destapa y se sienta a su lado, sin soltarla nunca de las manos.

— Gracias —

Ambas se abrazan y Joohyun llora en sus hombros.

⁽ ··· ⁾

Se escucha el timbre del hogar de la menor, eran las amigas de las dos chicas, Sooyoung aprovechó cuando su mayor se había quedado dormida para contarle por mensajes de texto a Seulgi y Yerim lo que había pasado.

— Ya vengo Irene, deben ser las chicas, espera aquí — le deja un beso en la frente y baja hacia la puerta para abrirles a quienes, efectivamente, eran sus amigas.

Las tres suben rápidamente a la habitación y abrazan fuertemente a su mayor, quien rompe en llanto otra vez.

— Descuida, todo estará bien, recuerda que nunca te dejaremos Irene — dice Yerim, soltandose del abrazo, dejando solamente a Seulgi abrazándola a ella por unos segundos más

— Baechu... — Seulgi pocas veces usaba ese apodo con su mayor, la situación, el ver a su amor en ese estado le partía el corazón, ahora solo quería estar con ella, cuidar de ella y maldecía en su interior a Seungwan, por dejarla de esa manera — Yeri tiene razón, te amamos y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te ponga mal, estamos para ti —

— Chicas las amo... Pero siento que quiero estar a solas un momento, pueden... — Las mira con una carita a la cual no podían decirle que no.

Sooyoung y Seulgi salieron, pero no podían dejarla sola, así que la dejaron con Yerim, quien era la que más conocía a su amiga.

— Yerim, realmente no puedo con esto — dice sin sentimiento

— Te entiend —

— No, no me entiendes — interrumpe — En serio no puedo con todo esto —

⁽ ··· ⁾

Pasaron los días y no se habló más del tema, a pedido de la mayor.

Sooyoung y Yerim se encontraban en el receso de clases hablando, Seulgi había acompañado a Irene al baño, dejándolas solas.

— Joy, debemos juntar a esas dos, no puedo verlas tan mal, ya no es solo Irene, sino que Seulgi también se pone super mal al verla en ese estado — plantea la menor

— Tienes razón, pero no sé si Irene tiene ganas de estar en una relación, es decir, después de esto yo tampoco querría —

— Pero, si Irene gusta de Seulgi — dice tranquilamente, pero Sooyoung no reacciona de la misma manera — Antes de que digas algo, lo supe hace un año, ella me lo contó, no se si sigue sintiendo lo mismo —

— Hay que hacer que pase, no podemos perder esta oportunidad —

⁽ ··· ⁾

Llegó el día en que las chicas por fin tienen sus vacaciones, dos semanas para ellas, o más bien, para Seulgi y Joohyun. Yerim le contó a Seulgi que la mujer que tanto amo la podría corresponder, la sonrisa de Seulgi no se podía sacar con nada, y ya había decidido ir a casa de su mayor para confesarle lo que siente por ella, con la esperanza de ser aceptada.

Sooyoung fue con ella hasta su casa, pero no la acompañó adentro, quedaba todo en sus manos.

Como si fuese costumbre, Joohyun había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su hogar. Su madre se encontraba trabajando, ya estaba de noche, era raro que la madre no esté, por lo tanto, estarían solas. Seulgi entra sin decir que estaba allí, probablemente se olvidó de decirlo por los nervios. Subió las escaleras y sin pedir permiso, entró a la habitación de su amada.

Los que ella nunca hubiese esperado ver es que Irene estaba en el balcón, pero no mirando la luna, sino, queriendo saltar del mismo.

Irene al escuchar la puerta abrirse, mira fríamente a los ojos de su menor, quien sin saber por qué, se encontraba con varias lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Seulgi no llegó a decir ni una sola palabra, puesto que Irene luego de murmurar algo, saltó. La menor corrió, corrió como nunca antes esperando no ver lo que ciertamente vio. La persona que ama, cayendo, lenta e inevitablemente a una muerte segura. Seulgi grita su nombre, Joohyun, antes de ver formada una sonrisa en el rostro de su mayor.

Seulgi ve lo más feo que puede presenciar una persona, una persona enamorada, la imagen del amor de su vida contra el suelo. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero con eso bastaba para apreciarla. No era necesario presenciar los detalles, Seulgi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no quería creer que, efectivamente, Irene se había suicidado frente a sus ojos.


End file.
